Till I Forget About You
by Logan-Henderson Knight
Summary: Logan catches Kendall kissing Jo before the concert this leaves Logan heart broken.


Till I Forget About You

Summary: Logan catches Kendall kissing Jo before the concert this leaves Logan heart broken.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Jo

Kendall/Logan

James/Logan

Author's Note: This is a song fic about Kendall and Logan. Please enjoy!

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news_

_You said It's over, it's over, it's over_

Logan Mitchel had once been a happy teen. He had great best friends and a wonderful loving boyfriend. He could remember when Kendall would always come up to him and kiss him even if they were out in public. The blonde haired teen would always say how much he loved him, how he would never leave his side and stay with him forever. But Logan was wrong.

The small brunet was shocked and more upset and broken hearted when he had gotten off the bus to see his "boyfriend" in a lip lock with his ex girlfriend Jo Taylor. Logan continued to stare that them. His eyes teared up when he heard Kendall moan into the kiss. He remembered when Kendall use to do that whenever they kissed. When Gustavo had said that they were going to do the tour things between him and the blonde teen started to slip away. Kendall was becoming distant and it broke Logan's heart.

_Heading out cuz I'm loosing my mind. _

_All my friends are going to see me tonight_

_Staying here until the sun starts to rise_

_And I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

James and Carlos walked out of the bus. They looked around and searched for their small friend. The tall brunet looked over and saw Kendall kissing his ex girlfriend. Anger and hatred built up inside him. Anger was because he was so angry at Kendall. Kendall was supposed to be Logan's boyfriend. He was supposed to be in love with Logan not kissing Jo. Hatred was because he was mad at himself. He has been in love with Logan for a long time. He didn't like the fact that Kendall took this opportunity and slipped Logan right out from underneath him and took him away. He had told Kendall that he was in love with Logan and Kendall decided to take away what was his.

_Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star _

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care _

_My head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

Carlos looked around hoping he'd find his best friend. He knew how upset Logan has been recently. He probably saw Kendall and Jo kiss and went to cry somewhere. His heart broke at the thought of his best friend crying by himself.

"James, I'm going to go find Logan. He needs me." Carlos whispered to the tall brunet. James nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to punch the day lights out of Kendall." James hissed. His eyes darkened with hatred. Carlos stared at James.

"No, don't do that James. Do you want Logan to get upset even more than he is already?" The latino teen asked. James sighed and nodded again.

"Okay. Go find him. Please." James whispered. Carlos hugged him and ran off to find Logan.

James walked over with anger towards his supposed to be best friend. "Kendall Knight!"He shouted. Causing all of their fans to turn their heads and stare at him. Kendall stopped kissing Jo and turned around to stare at his best friend.

"James. I.."The tall brunet punched his best friend in the face causing the blonde to fall onto the ground making everyone gasp in shock.

"You selfish little prick." James hissed out. He reached down and picked up Kendall by his shirt. He stared into Kendall's green eyes that shown fear. "You think that you can use Logan for your own selfish little game?Logan loved you damn it!he loved you!And you used him!What kind of best friend are you?" James shouted, he tossed his "best friend" to the ground. He felt tears pricking in his eyes. How could his best friend be so cruel?He use to love Logan, he use to protect him and be there for him.  
The tall brunet knelt down and lifted Kendall chin up roughly. He could see blood seeping out of his mouth from where he had punched him.

"Listen to me you bastard. If I ever see you near Logan other than rehearsal I'll beat you up so hard you'll have to get stitches you hear me?If I ever see you talking to him, I'll make this bruise a lot worse." James hissed in his "ex best friend's ear." No one is ever going to do that to Logan again. He'll make sure of it.

James stood up and kicked Kendall once before he headed over to the stage. Kendall laid there, his heart broken and his face bruised. Jo helped him stand up on his feet. He kept his head down and away from the crowd.

"Kendall..I'm so sorry." Jo whispered. She had tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks. "I know how happy you were with Logan. You made Logan so happy. I ruined everything." She sobbed. Her arms clutched around her body to hold herself together. "I'm never going to have what you and Logan had. I know how much you love him Kendall. Don't say you don't because I see it in your eyes whenever he comes near you. I'm sorry I forced you to be my girlfriend It was wrong and I know it..I..i need to go apologize."Jo said softly. She leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek.

Kendall closed his eyes. He slowly walked over to the stage where Logan, Carlos and James were waiting for him. He kept his head down as he walked. He whipped the tiny stream of blood that was coming out of his mouth.

_'I'm so sorry Logan.'_Kendall whispered to himself. He got onto the stage. He heard the music playing in the back ground. His heart broke even more when he remembered the lyrics to this song. _'Is this how Logan is feeling?'_Kendall asked himself.

_I thought I'd be here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone_

_And I'm moving, I'm moving I'm moving_

_I found a place where I can lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_

_Cuz I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

_To Dance hard, Laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do _

_Anything that I have to _

_Till I forget about you_

As they sang Kendall looked over at Logan who was looking away from him. The blonde could see tears streaming down his face which caused his heart to break even more. He listened to Logan's broken voice as he heard him sing the next verse.

_Been running like you don't mean a thing_

_I'm going crazy now I don't even think_

_I'm loosing my mind, That's all I can do_

_Till I forget about you_

Kendall could feel the glares coming from James and Carlos as they danced on stage. He knew he wasn't welcome in the group anymore. They would be better off with out him there. After the way he treated Logan he wouldn't want to be there.

_Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star _

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care _

_My head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Till I forget about you_

_Till I forget about you_

"I'm sorry Logan." Kendall whispered into the mic causing his ex friends to look over at him in shock. Kendall walked off stage with his head down. He dropped the mic as he walked causing it to make a loud screeching sound as it bounced. He didn't even talk to Gustavo or Kelly who were waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. He wanted to get away from them. He knew he wasn't welcome anymore.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of Story!

Please read and review!


End file.
